harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving 2016
Unlike last Thanksgiving, this year's celebration is happier. Hannah Harper Atchley is alive and well; everyone is together, and there are surprises in store for everyone. On the other hand, conversely, Jennifer Barrett is alone, as usual! Scene One The Atchley Mansion. The annual Thanksgiving Dinner for the Harpers is in preparation. The staff has been working hard, (even Aja Dorrance, a psychiatrist, assisted, due to her excellent cooking abilities) and it is a happier time. Hannah is alive and well and she is ready to celebrate her first Thanksgiving since her being reunited with her family. DYLAN: Well, Hannah, it is great to have you back alive and well. (Dylan hugs his sister) HANNAH: I am too, honey. I missed you all. There were so many times I wanted to tell you that I was all right, but that would have brought Erica after me. I wanted to wait until I knew she was dead. SHEILA: I understand that, Hannah, I would have done the same thing. HANNAH: I had some meals, usually in the soup kitchens. It's incredible, can you imagine it? A Harper eating at a soup kitchen? I couldn't even imagine it. I had to use a fake name, I took the name of Sheila Armstrong. SHEILA: From me and Aunt Sydney. HANNAH: Yes, I had to cobble up an identity. I wasn't sure of anyone, especially in Watertown. I did not know if Erica had any spies there, but as it turned out, she didn't. She wouldn't have gone there with any reason. Which was why I chose it. DYLAN: So, you are safe now. And you don't need to worry. HANNAH (grinning): At least not about Erica. Jennifer Barrett, however, that is something else again. SHEILA: We can handle her. She is worse than anything! HANNAH: I cannot wait to eat. Aja helped out? DYLAN: She sure did. She made the wonderful soups that we're having today! SHEILA: She and Mrs. Amberson, our housekeeper, get on very well. (The two are talking and laughing over at another table) HANNAH: I think they are wonderful together. Scene Two A nearby table. Aja and Mrs. Amberson are talking and laughing MRS. AMBERSON: You work at soup kitchens? I've been wanting to learn to cook, but I don't want to put Mrs. Hollis out of a job and out of joint. AJA: I think we can arrange something. You come and visit me at my place, and we can start you up with some cooking lessons. But, I do want you to let Mrs. Hollis know. I know it will be helpful for her to take some breaks on occasion. MRS. AMBERSON: All right. (They call Anitra Hollis over.) MRS. HOLLIS: I am sure glad for the help. She can cook for the family when I have my days off, and I can help her out on her days off. AJA: I think that sounds like a bargain. MRS. AMBERSON: Me too. We should tell the master and mistress. (Aja beckons Sheila and Dylan over.) DYLAN: Yes, Aja? MRS. AMBERSON: Mrs. Hollis and I have come up with an idea that would help us with our work. SHEILA: What is it? MRS. HOLLIS: There will be a new part time cook, Mrs. Amberson. SHEILA: That is great. Who is going to teach her? AJA: Me. DYLAN: Well, I am sure you will do a wonderful job, Mrs. Amberson. MRS. AMBERSON: Thank you, sir. On my days off, Mrs. Hollis will help with you and the girls, Mrs. Watkins; and on her days off, I will cook. It's kind of job-sharing. DYLAN: I think we can live with that, don't you, sis? SHEILA: I think so too. I am for it. (Everyone is thrilled) Scene Three The Ritz. Jennifer Barrett is disgusted. JENNIFER (in full pity-party mode): I should be on the French Riviera. I should be sipping expensive champagne! I should be dripping with jewels! I should be swinging with TWO men on my arm, giving me adoring looks like I was the queen of the world, which I am. But, NO! Where am I?! Here I am in a miserable hotel room, eating, ugh, common Turkey and Dressing! This is for COMMONERS! Not a fantastic and beautifully entitled woman like me! (In barges in Alessandra Warren. As usual, she is sickened by Jennifer's ranting and raving.) ALESSANDRA: Well, well, well. Can't even be THANKFUL, even on Thanksgiving! You miserable woman! Have you no gratitude at ALL?! JENNIFER (exploding in anger): I have PLENTY gratitude! I just don't have to deal with and tolerate YOU! ALESSANDRA (just as angrily): SO?! YOU were the one who interloped in my family! Not me! YOU DID! You miserable ingrate! No wonder nobody likes you! JENNIFER (screaming and throwing her plate at Alessandra in a rage): Get out! GET OUT OF HERE, BITCH! I don't care about you! ALESSANDRA (screaming back): THAT MAKES TWO OF US, YOU EVIL WOMAN! GO WALLOW! AND WHILE YOU ARE AT IT, BURN IN HELL! JENNIFER: I will be the one who reigns in heaven! Thank you! ALESSANDRA: I highly doubt THAT! JENNIFER: You question my integrity?! ALESSANDRA: What integrity?! I don't think you even KNOW the meaning of the word! JENNIFER: How dare you! ALESSANDRA: Oh, by the way, before I forget, I have some news for you! My dad annulled your marriage! And after that, he died. JENNIFER (throwing a coffee carafe): GET OUT! GO TO HELL! ALESSANDRA (dodging): You will be down there first......WELL before I am! You stupid slut! Your attempts to get my family's fortune blew up in your face, and you have NOBODY to blame but YOURSELF! (shakes her head) Even on Thanksgiving, you have no thanks! You are such a damned ingrate! No wonder nobody likes you! Your family, your so-called "friends", your own son! EVERYONE has turned their back on you, because of what you are! And what you are is a nasty, despicable, dirty, no-account, worthless piece of human debris! JENNIFER (her delusions flaring): I am not! I am beloved! Everyone loves me! I can wrinkle my cute nose and everyone falls for me! That is what I am! ALESSANDRA: Not even close! You're disgusting! I am leaving! Go wallow in your delusions! It is all that keeps you warm at night! God knows you have nothing else to go on! Good bye......and GOOD RIDDANCE!!! (Alessandra slams the door in anger. Jennifer couldn't care less) JENNIFER: Who cares what she thinks! I don't! (She picks up the phone, and calls room service. She demands another meal.) Scene Four Back at the Atchley Mansion) ALESSANDRA: I am sorry I am so late, Mrs. Atchley. Had to contend with that wretched Jennifer. HANNAH: Don't blame you there. I would have dealt with her too. ALESSANDRA: Where's Maggie? (Along comes Maggie, along with Celestina) MAGGIE: Right here. Alessandra, great to see you. ALESSANDRA: Thank you, my dear. Eric went to Maine with the cousins for the holidays. MAGGIE: Mummy said you had a fight with Jennifer. How bad was it? ALESSANDRA: Bad enough. She threw a coffee carafe at me. Before that, she threw a plate of food at me! MAGGIE: No surprise. Such an ingrate. ALESSANDRA: That is what I told her. (The gong rings.) MRS. BUXLEY: Shall we have dinner, everyone? (Everyone goes into the main hall, where the dinner is set up, buffet style.) SHARMAINE: Everyone help yourself. ANNGELIQUE: Looks great. Aja's soups smell terrific. INDIA: It does, indeed. JACQUELINE: Where is Philomena? INDIA: She was helping at a community dinner in Waltham. She won't be back until later tonight. MAUREEN: Which explains where Grandmother is. EILEEN: We've saved a plate for her. MADELEINE: I am going to help Maggie with Celestina. CRAIG: If I may have everyone's attention..... (Everyone smiles. Lucia grimaces) LUCIA: Another speech! VIOLETTE: Aw, come on, Lu. He's my cousin's brother in law! LOIS: Yeah, Lu. CRAIG: Yes, I am quite happy for this year! My beloved wife is back home and alive! (The entire company cheers) HANNAH: You all cannot image how I have wanted to see this. Everyone is back together and alive! I missed you all so much. SHEILA: We missed you too. MICHELLE: We are all glad you are home, Hannah. You are right, you were so missed, my darling. HANNAH: Thank you, all. I so missed you all. I wish I had been around. I so wanted to be with you, but with Erica running loose, I was so scared. I didn't want to raise any suspicions, especially if Erica's flunkies were around. STEVEN: You do not worry about that, Hannah. All of her flunkies are locked up and away from decent society. HANNAH: Now, I can relax. (The family begins their meal with their usual prayer. A split screen comes up. The family together, while Jennifer is alone, eating her solitary meal.) AARON: Are you all right, Aidan? AIDAN: Yeah, I am, Dad. No worries. I am quite thankful for what I have. You, Dad Rusty, and everyone. (The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring India Harper